1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support rack, and more particularly to a multifunctional support rack that functions as a clipboard, a book rack, an exhibition rack, a price indication rack, a pen holder or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional support rack for a computer in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 comprises a holder 1 mounted on a table 5, an extension arm 2 mounted on the holder 1, a joint 3 pivotally mounted on the extension arm 2, and a support board 4 mounted on the joint 3 for placing paper, document or the like. However, the joint 3 is often limited to the length of the extension arm 2, so that the inclined angle of the support board 4 cannot be freely adjusted to the optimum value to fit a user requirement, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in adjustment of the inclined angle of the support board 4. In addition, the conventional support rack cannot be folded largely, so that the conventional support rack has a larger volume when not in use, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in package, storage and transportation of the conventional support rack.